Chasing Perfecion
by GlitterNGold
Summary: When Katie becomes the chaser for the Pride of Portree she is on top of the world... until she finds out who her newest teammate is. Katie/Oliver.


**an. **When I got this idea I was really excited about it. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**Chasing Perfection** – Chapter 1

* * *

Katie Bell huffed and tossed the Daily Prophet aside, opting to pick up her orange juice and take a long drink of the cool liquid. The picture moving across the front cover caught her eye once more and she scoffed.

The keeper of the Montrose Magpies was perched on his team-mate's shoulders', a cocky smile spread across his face. Although the picture was black and white she knew the wind-blown hair atop his head was a rich russet and his eyes were a deep brown. It was a face that she knew well, a face that used to bring a smile to her face and warmth to her heart.

_Now it just made her angry._

Katie picked up her glass and the paper as she rose. She quickly dropped the glass in the sink and the paper in the waste basket before heading to her bed-room to get dressed.

She didn't have time to think about the past, _today was a new beginning. _

Katie was starting a new job today, a job she had worked very hard to get. Katie pulled on a pair of warm black plants, her padding and her black boots. She grabbed a thick black sweater and pulled it on over her tank top as she approached her bed. On the edge of her bed was a white box. Katie removed the lid and smiled brightly as she pulled the purple fabric away from the tissue paper. She quickly donned the long purple robe and pulled her trusty broomstick from the closet. Katie pulled her long brown hair into a tight pony-tail before apparating to the quidditch pitch.

* * *

The locker rooms were neat, the walls decorated with gold and purple tile. The tall lockers would hold all of her belongings for practice so there would be no problem leaving them there. In between the rows of lockers were long cherry wood benches. There were multiple showers in the back of the locker room where the players could clean up after a long practice.

Katie picked a locker in the back corner, away from the other players. It would take her a while to get used to the strangers on the team but she hoped she would become close with her teammates. Katie stowed her wand in her locker and adjusted her robes before turning to leave. She didn't even notice the man who had just entered the locker-room. She collided with him and fell back onto the cold tile floor. "

Oh. Excuse me lass, I didn't even see you there." The sound of a familiar voice caused Katie to look up. She felt her stomach clench as her green eyes met a pair of very, very familiar brown irises. "Oi! Katie Bell, I can't believe it." He grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "What on earth are you doing here?"he asked sounding puzzled.

Katie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm on the team. The _real_ question is _what _are _you _doing here, Wood? Shouldn't you be off practicing with the Magpies?"

"You're on the team?" Wood asked, sounding surprised.

"Well, yea! What do you not think I'm good enough?" Katie narrowed her green eyes. _When had sweet, modest, caring Oliver Wood become such an egotistical jackass? _"Besides, you didn't answer _my _question. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Katie I'm on the team too. It looks like we're going to be teammates again." His lips formed into a cocky smile. "Won't that be wonderful?"

_Just perfect, _Kate thought. "I can't wait." She replied cynically, even though the sarcasm seemed to have been missed by her company. "Now if you will excuse me, I was heading out to the pitch to warm up."

"Of course lass, I'm quite sorry to interrupt."He smirked and moved aside, motioning for her to walk by. "Make sure you take your warm up to heart Miss Bell, I'm not going to take it easy on you just because we are old friends."

Katie scoffed and walked passed him. _Old friends, did old friends leave and never speak to you again? Did old friends change into horrid ego-maniacs? Did old friends treat you like dirt just because they received a little fame and glory?_

No. Oliver Wood was not her friend, at least _not anymore. _He wasn't even Oliver anymore. He was different and there was nothing she could do to change it. Unfortunately she was stuck working with him. _She wasn't going to give up her dream just because of him. _She would simply ignore him. Just because they were on the same team didn't mean they had to fraternize off of the field.

_As far as she was concerned, Oliver Wood didn't exist._

* * *

**an.** I've always wanted to write Kate/Oliver so when I was given the option to write them for a challenge I thought… why not. This is for _the I hate you, you late me now let's go snog. The hate-to-love relationships challenge_ & the _Stretch your Limits_ competition, killer level (write the first chapter of a story you've been meaning to start). Hopefully the later chapters will be longer… I barely hit the 800 word requirement! Hope you enjoyed it! ~TrueBeliever


End file.
